Love Weakens
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: Oneshot on Kagura's love for her master. naraku/kagura, rated for safety. a little angst and no real ending to speak of...try it if you're in the mood!


Love Weakens

**Love Weakens **

**Disclaimer: **Honeys, if I owned Inuyasha, Kikyo would be dead(er), Inuyasha and Kagome would have GRANDCHILDREN by now, Rin would be with Shippou, Kagura and Naraku would fuck a lot, Sesshoumaru would be mine, Kanna would be even cooler, etc, etc…

_Summary_: Rated M for safety, Oneshot. Naraku/Kagura, on Kagura's love for her master.

-- Thisisalinebreakarentlinebreaksfunhowfunarelinebreakswheee--

"What do I mean to you?"

Naraku pulled away with a displeasured growl. His cold eyes locked onto Kagura's inquisitive red ones, fogged over with lust.

"How many times," he whispered, making her shiver, lowering his mouth to her lips, "How many times do I tell you not to ask such questions at times like these?"

She submitted meekly, the way she did for him and no other. With any other youkai, however powerful, the wind-witch was always on top, dominant, but for her creator, she would let him mount her, and succumb, and at least pretend to do it gladly.

Not because he could end her life as easily as she could squash a bug, but because she loved him. Loved him with all the will-power that was her own, and any part of her flesh that wasn't already his.

She arched her back as his fingers played along the spider-scar on it, sweetly torturing her, as he trailed his kisses lower, ever lower, inching towards her navel.

He did not love her, of course. Merely took advantage of her weakness whenever he felt the need to. He'd tried the same with Kanna, (Kikyo would not let him near) but she was the physical form of Nothing, moreover the physical form of Nothing in a child's body.

She couldn't show emotions. Not like Kagura could.

He couldn't see her eyes roll back as he pushed her over the edge with just three fingers, couldn't watch her lose control as he plunged into her after hours of merciless teasing. He liked to hurt her, to see the pain mix with a savage kind of pleasure etch itself onto the wind-witch's face as he took her dry, without preparation.

She was so subservient with him. For all her might and strength, she would succumb to his want anytime, anywhere, anyway he wanted it.

Curiosity piqued by her resilience to embarrassment, he'd tried to push her to her to her limits, insulting her during and after sex, even deeply humiliating her by having his way with her in front of her beloved Sesshoumaru once.

Kagura accepted it all, he knew, because of this strange thing called love. He remembered Onigumo, whose love for Kikyo had been so dark and desperate it had ultimately destroyed him.

He thought of Inuyasha, who was losing his heart again to the Kagome girl, when she was bound to her time and he to his.

He thought of Sesshoumaru, who had a different kind of love (there were varieties! Imagine!) for the fledgling Rin.

And he thought of Kagura, with whom he was falling in love with.

Love made you weak.

So he would hurt her, hurt her as much as he could so that no enemy could ever use her against him (she would never betray him…he knew this love) hurt her so that she could be safe, if miserable. He was selfish. He would rather live with his love miserable than live without her at all, and who was she to complain?

He entered her one last time, watching with cruel eyes as she bit her lip to stop her scream, her eyes fluttering and naked hips bucking forth as she went wild with the sensation. He knew, too, that it was love that drove her to the edges of pleasure when he was with her. Every. Single. Time.

How simple to kill her.

But he wouldn't, never, never, he wouldn't, just as he would never let himself orgasm with her.

Love had made him weak.

But she must never know.

………..end story………….

Well? How was it? I'd ask you in French but I haven't practiced in forever, so its gone all rusty.

Onomatopoeia: Don't forget to review! –twirls baton- you should always review!

Poiea, you embarrass me. –looks away- But do, do, please review.


End file.
